


Dudley and Evelyn Dursley

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because who doesn't like a magical Dursley surviving Vernons blood?, Canon Compliant, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Redeemed Dudley Dursley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She was turning out to be a better person than he had ever been and he was her pride and joy. Her happiness is all that mattered to him.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A story of Dudley and his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudley and Evelyn Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, undrafted, unplanned. those are the only things that happen in life, my friends. I hope you enjoy it.

The labor had lasted through the day and night. It was a particularly complicated birth. By the time his daughter's cries echoed across the room, shocking him and filling his weary body with jovial energy, his wife had already passed out cold.

They named her Mary Evelyn Dursley when the next evening his wife finally awoke. He was just about near tears that late autumn evening, holding on his wife's frail and unmoving hand. His parents kept quiet and still, looking as grim as he did. That was of no help to him.

And so he thought of their child instead. Dudley's firstborn was almost the spitting image of her mother if not for his blue eyes and the promise of curves that got Dudley teased on the early part of his life until he took charge of it. He promised he would never let anyone hurt his new darling dear. If worse comes to worst, he promised his wife he would protect her.

Soon, Harry came with his wife bearing gifts. Hearing of his wife's state, Ginny's mother had sent her regards and sent along a juice of some kind for his wife to help her recover. His parents stormed out when he insisted that he was not letting his wife die just because of their hatred for magic. It was the first time he spoke of that dreaded 'm' word and it was that night that Dudley's relationship with his parents soured. But for some odd reason, he was doing fine with that knowledge. He was a grown up man now. He had a _child_. He was a different man from that teenager who bullied kids out of their lunch money just for a pack of cigarettes. He had Harry and his own wife to thank for that.

Harry helped him prop up his sleeping wife and he let Ginny Potter make her drink the juice. He couldn't do it himself because his hands were shaking too much.

He had never met Grandma Mrs. Weasley before but he was so grateful to high heavens as soon as his wife woke up coughing. His wife made a recovery so quick that even the doctors were amazed. And after that, Mrs. Weasley and everyone in her family was welcome to his life.

Her first visit to his daughter, along with her husband, three sons and daughter, Harry and Hermione was so tense. He could see them eyeing him from the corner of his eyes as he watched Mrs. Weasley lean over his wife to look at his sleeping daughter. He was not proud of how he had treated Harry when they were kids and he was still trying to make it up to his cousin until now. But the way Harry's friends and now family looked at him made him even more ashamed. Mrs. Weasley broke the tension when she exclaimed, "this baby needs to be fed more, dear! I've got just the thing for that!"

His wife smiles as Mrs. Weasley digs in her heavy looking handbag and Dudley kisses her hand lovingly. He is, for the first time, happy. Happy to have other people share such a moment with him.

And he was glad. Mrs. Weasley becomes his go to call. It takes the Weasley wife and husband forever to pick up the telly, not being used to it yet, and they always yell over the phone like he can't hear them. but it's a secret delight. He could never call Petunia Dursley over why his daughter won't stop crying at exactly two in the morning every single night or why she won't stop chewing on the crib.

 

* * *

 

Birthdays, seasons and years pass and Evelyn grew up as fast as a weed. She still was a bit on the chubby side, but to him, she was perfect. And she got along better with her friends and cousins than he ever had and he was proud of that.

On her eighth birthday, Evelyn asked for no parties, but just her cousins and some of their friends. After all, she spent some summers with her Uncle Harry and her Aunt Ginny enough to be around all of the Weasley kids as well. Dudley could never get all their names straight. He could barely recall Ginny's brothers' names right. They were too many to count. That being said, there were much questions from their neighbors when on his daughter's birthday, his house was filled but there was only two cars up his driveway. Harry and Hermione had talked it over weeks before and told everybody they would be leaving via Muggle taxi and then unto the Knight Bus. He appreciated that and even drove Mrs. Weasley and her husband out to the city so they can, well, _disappear_ out of sight.

But all day the youngsters were in the den or running around the house and the yard, playing with Evelyn's Muggle games, ever so interested. Their parents had managed, thanks to Hermione, to find his daughter appropriate non-magical gifts. He didn't mind. She wouldn't be able to play with them if it did have magic. And even if Dudley was more open and accepting to Harry's world now, unlike his parents who have chosen to miss their granddaughter's birthday just because she preferred magical guests over as her birthday present, he had been raised for about half his life to fear the unknown and unexplainable. It was still hard sometimes. He still needed Harry's explanations and Hermione's assurances about every little bit. He needed them. He was so glad Hermione forgave him and can now call her a friend, too. She was a bit better than Harry when it came down to explaining things. His daughter was so in awe of their life. He wanted to indulge her further for as long as he could. Because he knew how it felt. So much magic just there but you couldn't even grasp it because your blood was ordinary.

He was just thankful Evelyn was not the envious sort. And if she was, she didn't resort to negativity as her grandmother had done. It also helped that Evelyn adored her mother, even if she had no magic, but came from a family who had had magic, two generations ago. He had heard what they called his wife long before, when Hermione's husband was still not on good terms with him.

 _She's a **Squib**_ , Hermione, he said. She'd heard by accident and she was deflated all day. He was so upset for his wife that he resorted to talk things out with Harry's best friend. After that, they were better together. Ron still invites him to drink on weekends. More civilized than what his father and mother would have him believe many years ago.

And he appreciated Ron Weasley for being more lenient than his wife. He was always kind to Evelyn and even if Dudley pretended to be disapproving, Ron brought her small gifts from his brother's jokeshop. He called it their little secret from the Ministry Lady. (i.e., Hermione.) Evelyn would play with them for days on end until the charms and spells faded and asked for more when the man visited. Ron Weasley never failed to hand her one behind his back and Evelyn would hide it in her pockets until after the meal when her excitement can no longer be contained and would ask loudly how to make it work. She kept all the toys and knickknacks he gave her in a neat line in the shelf Dudley had built her in her room.

She was turning out to be a better person than he had ever been and he was her pride and joy. Her happiness is all that mattered to him. So it definitely upset him that his parents couldn't be there for her. She loved them and they doted on her so much so that he had to step in a couple of times. She was saddened by the fact Grandma and Grandpa weren't there that day. It was good that many Weasleys also meant a showering of gifts and divided attention.

So when all the kids started screaming, Dudley's heart immediately started hammering and he found himself elbowing past everybody to reach his child. He absently reminded himself to apologize to Percy Weasley later for ramming into him like some American Quarterback. But all that went out the window when he got past Harry and found her daughter turning paper cranes into _floating_ paper cranes.

"Look, Daddy, look!" Evelyn proudly shouted, pointing at the cranes in the air with flapping wings and all.

"Do it again! Go on, Evelyn!" Albus encouraged, holding out another and she took it gladly in two chubby hands and made it fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Also, tell me if it seems a bit too OOC. I'd love to keep everyone as IC as possible and keep the character growth as real as possible.


End file.
